Not Cute
by MezzoPenDoll05
Summary: A POV piece in which Quatre contemplates his appearance. Fluff, humor,cute. 3x4 1x2 implied.
1. I'm Not Cute!

**AN: **It was pointed out to me that Muslims _do_, in fact, believe in angels, thank you, to the anonymous reviewer who pointed that out to me, and my very honest appologies for the mistake… and so, the _corrected_ version of:

**Not Cute.**

I really do hate to say this, but Trowa is driving me insane. Of course, I knew when I met him during the first war that he had his quirks. I mean, after piloting Gundams in two wars, we all sort of are a bit… eccentric. That fact may sound inconsequential, considering how many people have piloted mobile suits in the past few years, however, it must be taken into account that Gundams (as opposed to other mobile suits) are not very gentle on the human body… or the human psyche for that matter. A little bit of damage is inevitable when piloting a weapon of mass destruction, especially if you happen to be fond on your machine. I clearly recall being more than a little upset when I was forced to self-destruct my Sandrock. I know that the other pilots felt the same about their Gundams and their destruction, and it is a crazy notion.

So, with that in mind, I should say that Trowa is making me _irate. _Before I continue,I would like it to be known that I love him, and nothing could possibly ever make me feel otherwise.

But for goodness sake, I wish he would stop calling me _pretty_! I'm not _pretty_! Nor am I _beautiful_ or _adorable_ or _gorgeous_ or other such feminine compliments! Or _cute,_ how absolutely appalling! The word _cute_ should apply only to things such as kittens, puppies, the color pink and _little girls_. I'm sure that my lover tells me these things in a good natured attempt to boost my rather low self-confidence. News-flash, Trowa, darling, I aware that I'm aesthetically pleasing!

But really… blowing up a colony can't exactly be called _cute_, now can it?

I know, that he's doing his best with the intimacy concept, but I swear if he calls me _angel_ one more time… of course, he's not the only one who has told me that, oh no.

Now I realize that my blonde hair (which is consequentially shiny and silky), pale skin (soft, despite my efforts to roughen it with war), and my large blue eyes (too wide and innocent to be even vaguely masculine) make me look like an angel. I understand also that I get extra points for my so called "melodic alto" voice. I am a musician, I do realize that only _females_ sing alto. So, despite all of these supposedly decisive factors, there are quite a few issues with my being an angel.

One being that I am obviously _alive_, most angels, I've heard, are _deceased_! Two, _if _angels do exist, who's to say they don't look like… for instance… WuFei or Duo with their dark hair and dark eyes? Maybe Allah (or God, as applicable) was going for contrast when he invented angels and they're all African in tone? Who knows? Maybe all the angels look like Trowa… that I would believe. And there's also the issue regarding my lack of the previously mentioned innocence. I know this may come as a shock to the world in general, but I am an ex-terrorist. I did, at one point kill people. As a matter of fact, I killed a great amount of people, sometimes not even for a very good reason!

I have spoken to Duo about this, and apparently he has a very similar problem with Heero. Of course, the offending words aren't the same. Duo says his include being called _lovely_ and _nymph_.

Now, I've never mentioned my disgust at my lover's word choice. How could I? "Please stop expressing your delight in my vaguely feminine appearance, I find it demeaning." It only sounds pathetic and patronizing, which, granted, is a very strange combination. Admittedly, there are times when the above compliments are heartwarming and sweet. Being told that you "glow" is probably one of the better compliments a person can receive.

But why does he insist on using such feminine compliments? I am _not _a girl! I may be a bit submissive, but that does not necessarily make me feminine! I do admit that I'm partial to the color pink, men, emotional movies etc, however, none of this makes me a _girl!_ I really hate to steal WuFei's mantra, but it's an absolute injustice!

I don't think there's a way to make it stop without hurting Trowa's feelings. I thought for awhile that I could suddenly pick up a few masculine traits… perhaps grow a moustache like my father, begin wearing colors like green, red, and blue, maybe even curse a few times.

This plan failed dismally.

Growing a moustache ended up being a joke, as the only sort of facial hair I can grow seems to be roughly the color of corn-silk and about that same texture. So, the moustache growing was pretty much out of the question.

Adding color to my wardrobe only worked to hinder me. Green made me look like a "nymph." I swear, I almost hit Duo for laughing so hard. Red only served to highlight my annoyingly pink cheeks, effectively making me look as though I'm constantly overheated. Consequentially making everyone around me thing that Trowa is doing inappropriate things to me underneath the table, amusing, but definitely not what I was going for. Blue was probably the worst. Apparently dark, masculine navy makes my fair complexion and my aqua eyes stand out even more than usual.

Cursing, oh cursing. Cursing was at the very least entertaining. First, of course, I did a little bit of research. I listened to Duo for quite some time, expletives spill from his mouth as fluently as articles and adjectives. It was like trying to learn "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" from Franz Lizst. I could never make it sound like that even if I practiced for hours. Plus, he asked me later why I had been staring at him for so many hours.

So, I decided Heero would be a better… swearer (is that even a word?)… to emulate. But what I didn't take into account was the fact that Heero only ever speaks English when he's with us. It seems he has his own ongoing external monologue in Japanese. After monitoring him for a few hours, I realized that I couldn't tell "kuso" from "ryoukai." He's _completely_ monotonous, I really don't see how Duo deals with it, and I certainly can't imagine the words "lovely," or "nymph," rolling so methodically off his tongue. Either way, I could learn nothing from him in the way of swearing, thus, Heero was off the list. Plus, after about two hours, he turned straight to me and asked why I was watching him. I had no idea I was so horrible at stealth. Apparently I breathe too loud.

Trowa was no help, as I've never heard a curse word pass his lips. It is possible that he does swear, and that he's censoring himself while he's around me. So, I hid and observed.

Really, I should have known.

Trowa spent the three hours as silently as he would spend any other three hours. But then, it must be taken into account that he knew I was there the entire time, so the hiding factor pretty much destroyed my entire experiment.

So, I turned finally to WuFei. I was sick of attempting to spy on my fellow pilots and so I decided to confront him outright. First, he seemed incredibly perplexed that I would want to curse, second, he seemed concerned that I should have something I needed to be able to curse about.

That brought on an entirely new problem. Trowa doesn't make me want to curse… not even when he calls me _cute._

Perhaps it's best to forget it and accept the compliments as they are, despite their annoying insinuations. After all… love is about compromise, isn't it?


	2. Yes, you are

Trowa Barton sat down at his lover's computer, with the intention of checking the weather forecast. He was immediately distracted, however, by an untitled word document sitting on the desktop. Though he knew it was probably in his best interests to simply ignore the document, it had piqued his interest.

His usually stoic green eyes widened exponentially. He immediately printed a copy and went in search of a certain blonde, blue-eyed, fair skinned Arabian.

The search didn't take long. He located Quatre in the library. Said pilot was curled up in a chair roughly three times his size, wrapped immaculately in a large, fluffy, pink blanket, reading a book. The blonde looked up to him with a pure, sweet smile. How, Trowa wondered blankly, could Quatre possibly argue with his cuteness?

"Hello lover!" The blonde chirped.

Trowa said nothing, but silently held out the printed pages. Quatre took them, and immediately his face fell completely ashen.

"Trowa… I…"

"Why didn't you say something?" He asked very simply.

"I… didn't want to hurt your feelings." A flush of shame began to creep into his cheeks.

"You don't like to be called cute?"

"…not really…"

"Why not?"

Quatre's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Why not? Because I'm _not!_ I'm not a little girl I'm…" But before Quatre could finish his explosion, Trowa held up a hand.

"Wait there, and don't move."

He returned moments later with a digital camera.

"Now smile," He ordered quietly. Quatre, not one to argue, gave him a grin to shame the sun. There was a brief flash, and a computerized shutter noise. The taller boy simply handed him the camera. For a moment, Quatre only studied his lover. Trowa seemed to be masculinity personified. Tall, perfectly defined, a with strong features any God would envy, those emerald eyes and a bass voice that never failed to send shivers down his spine… Quatre steeled himself and looked down.

There was a very long pause as the blonde stared at his own likeness.

Finally, a defeated voice came from the pink blanket: "I'm… cute."

"Yes, you are." Trowa confirmed gently.

There was another few moments of silence. The little Sandrock pilot turned off the camera, and put it gently on the side table.

"Well," he said, brushing off the blanket, attempting to muster up some dignity as he crossed to his lover. "Fine then, I have seen the error of my ways. You may continue to shower me with ridiculous compliments."

"Thank you." Trowa ran a long-fingered hand through his lover's hair.

"But know," Quatre mumbled into Trowa's sweatshirt, "that my pride is forever wounded."

"Will it make you feel better if I let you top?"

"…yes…"


End file.
